hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 52
The fifty-second episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers was broadcast on March 5, 2010. It adapts more of Fly Canada-san, Fly!, Japan-kun and America-kun, as well as the strip Holy Roman Empire's Playtime In The River. Plot Summary Holy Roman Empire's Playtime In The River A nude Holy Roman Empire plays with his dog in a river, having left his clothes behind a bank of sand. His playtime eventually winds up interrupted by Chibitalia, who has come out of the woods to see him. HRE orders "her" to grab him a towel (and dives down into the water to cover himself up), and "she" momentarily leaves. HRE talks to his dog about how Chibitalia makes him feel, but is then interrupted by the return of the other child, who tells him that they brought his towel. It is then shown that Chibitalia is naked as well, as "she" swims up to HRE in the water. HRE panics and orders "her" not to come any closer, his face turning a bright red. However, HRE is woken up once more in his bedroom and realizes that he's only had another dream. Japan-kun and America-kun America marvels at Japan's brightly-lit streets, while Japan simply watches in confusion. Fly Canada-san, Fly! England approaches "America" to talk about the next world meeting, but "America" quickly corrects him, only for an incredulous England to disbelieve that he's not America. Canada attempts to explain again, only for France to interrupt and tell England that it's "Canada" and not America. France then states that Canada's unremarkable, other than the "sexy French hair" he inherited, which causes a bit of an argument between him and England over their hair. Canada watches the two, angrily thinking to himself that he'll "give them a what-for". However, when he speaks up, he decides that they're right. England and France then stop their fight, the former apologizing to Canada, who wonders what argument he could make against them. Later, Cuba approaches Canada outside and apologizes for having continuously bullied him, as he thought he was America. Cuba offers Canada a carton of ice cream as a peace offering, which he gladly accepts. He then offers for Canada to come visit him sometime. Canada (dressed in a loud teal pineapple-print Hawaiian shirt) proceeds to visit Cuba, but is instead greeted with anger and confusion by Cuba, who has mistaken him for America once more. Post Credits Teaser: Babies Chibitalia relaxes in bed. A caption then reads "End". Character Appearances *America *Japan (non-speaking) *England/UK *France *Canada *Cuba *Chibitalia *Holy Roman Empire Voice Cast *America, Canada: Katsuyuki Konishi *Cuba: Hiroki Takahashi *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka *Chibitalia, Dog: Aki Kanada *Holy Roman Empire: Jun Konno English Dub Cast *America, Canada: Eric Vale *Cuba: Bob Carter *Britain: Scott Freeman *France: J. Michael Tatum *Chibitalia: Brina Palencia *Holy Roman Empire: Chris Cason Trivia *A notable difference between the original River strip and this adaptation involves the ending punchline: In the original strip, Chibitalia swims up to Holy Roman Empire and rubs up against him, despite his protests. The feeling of "her" chest against HRE's back then causes him to become aroused. He then tells Chibitalia to leave, as a caption reads that this is HRE "shortly before he became an adult". Instead, the anime paints the entire sequence as a dream of HRE's (reusing the stock footage of him waking up from episodes 39 and 40), and cuts the dream off before Chibitalia can come into contact with HRE, though he still appears flustered and screams for "her" to not come closer. *More focus is also given to Holy Roman Empire playing with his dog in the river than in the original webcomic. *The scene with England mistaking Canada for America originally came after a strip involving Canada welcoming immigration, while the later scene with Cuba originally took place after Sealand's attempt to impersonate Canada, along with a strip involving America and Canada arguing. *This episode also briefly reuses a clip from Episode 35 multiple times, of Cuba hitting Canada. *The post-credits teaser is based on an illustration that Himaruya drew, entitled "Babies". In it, Chibitalia is shown relaxing in bed. Another smaller illustration included with it depicts Chibitalia lifting "her" skirt up. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes